


Las Serpientes Románticas 浪漫主义蛇

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: *标题来自波拉尼奥的诗集《浪漫主义狗》。*没有深意，夹藏私货，来自群里老师们事后烟的点梗。*我都不知道怎么写警告了……流动性别，人外有，多目有，也许掉san.*书版





	Las Serpientes Románticas 浪漫主义蛇

“上校啊，我的上校，”克鲁利贴着亚茨的耳垂，未收回的分叉舌尖一触即分地舔过发热的皮肤，“马孔多在下雨。”

“别犯傻了，亲爱的男孩。”亚茨拉菲尔正在抽烟，向两边张开的大腿上什么也没穿，身上干净得如同伊甸园的亚当，或是夏娃。克鲁利缠在他膝窝的凹陷处，鳞片沙沙转动时便勒住一块肉，“八月下雨很正常。”

“你在抽烟，这很不正常。”毒蛇反驳，说话间带着模糊的嘶嘶声。他刚从一场头晕目眩的性爱中缓过来，雨滴顺着他阴凉潮湿的皮肤滑下，滴在亚茨腹部的汗水里。

“我的确抽烟。”那根烟在黑夜里冒着橙红的点，亚茨向里吸吮，于是火光因为充盈的氧气颤抖着亮一次，又灰暗下去。克鲁利凑得更近，从呼吸里尝到青色烟雾的气息，“这是篝火边的人送的。”

他们在拉玛卡雷纳的雨林深处，没人叫得出具体名字，离城区有两个小时的路程，首府更远。只有疲于藏匿的游击队员会在这里驻扎，若是你不幸在这种地方发现了别人，那么最好别深究他们究竟是来做什么的。

比如说现在纠缠在蕨叶间的两位超自然生物。

“再提醒我一次，我们是来干什么的？”亚茨询问，将手卷烟递给怀里的男人。后者的尾巴还缠在他的小腿间，泄殖腔的部位意犹未尽地挤进两胯，鳞片的边缘刮蹭着阴户内侧的软肉，把仍在充血的部位磨碾得微微发红，夹带乳白黏丝的液体沿着着鲜红的腹部淌下。

他们在四天前来到大陆上，就在它热得最为焦灼而风情的月份里。克鲁利说从这里可以看见海，但两人只是将一天连着一天的时间献给雨林与它之间漏下的天光。每到晚上，他们在街边的小店喝酒，酒精是透亮的琥珀色，一如在桌椅间起舞的女人的眼睛，呼吸中充满劣质烟叶与番木瓜的味道。

“为了工作。”克鲁利回答，仿佛这是个再明显不过的答案。他把烟雾尽数咽了下去，于是再次将舌头和牙齿塞进亚茨的口腔时，他尝起来是苦的。

“工作？”烟头烧到了半截，被雨滴浇得蒸腾出一条向上的线，亚茨让克鲁利嵌进他的拥抱，那条线就跟着发抖。天使握住了他赤裸的手腕，引导着往反方向转过去，“克鲁利，我亲爱的。你得把烟吐出来。”

“我倾向于咽下去。”

亚茨就着他的手指吸了一口，嘴唇就贴着指甲与皮肉的交界处蹭上来，留下幻影的热度。

他的另一只手找到了克鲁利的下颚，抚过刮净的胡茬，拇指抵在颧骨下缘的凹陷中，四指插进潮湿的深色短发。克鲁利在咫尺距离中张开口，在接吻时配合地侧过头避让鼻梁，有漫溢的光从嘴角间溢出。

不远处的篝火还未真正熄灭，游击队员们在这种天气躲在棚屋下，就着一只吉他和手鼓唱老掉牙的歌。他们唱爱情，唱毁灭，唱星星与荆棘，唱血与小麦，肋骨下装满悲伤又激烈的石头。

“看看他们。天主教徒，共产党，为人民的解放举起枪支，却又得由毒枭提供经费。”克鲁利说，从未离开亚茨的嘴唇，手掌贴着腹部抚摸，关节间夹着燃烧的香烟，“这就是人类的奇妙之处，高尚与龌龊可以在同一句躯体中共存。”

棕色皮肤的年轻人们正高唱“我不是那水手，我就是船长”，荒唐走板的歌声从叶片构成的海水里渡来。雨还在下，沾得耳膜中都是混沌的闷响。

“看来这里的确有海。”亚茨沉吟着。

“运气好的话，你甚至可以在雨林中找到一艘帆船。”毒蛇说，“就像革命家也是诗人。”

“因为这是人类。他们的本性皆为暧昧不明的混沌，”亚茨向前倾身，克鲁利感觉到什么正抵上自己的腔口，带着勃勃跳动的热度。

“他们的结局会是什么，”他的顽劣性子又来了，“你还是我这边会得到他们？”毒蛇迎着天使的身子绞上去，那两片柔软的唇还藏在他的腿间，但有什么确实地延伸了出来。克鲁利试探着往里推压一次，黏膜咬住了头部。

“你觉得呢？”

亚茨只是瞥了他一眼，那根被忽略过久的手卷烟就突然烧到了头，烫得克鲁利浑身一抖，又往里压深几寸。

“我只是好奇。”

天使将烟头在树根上按熄，十指插进他的两边手掌，用两个一触及分的亲吻消减了微微发红的烫痕。

“他们就是他们，不属于任何一侧，下场注定是毁灭。手持玻利瓦尔解放者之剑，死在硝烟满布的河水里。”他的声音里听不出情绪，平静得仿佛只是陈述事实。

每当亚茨拉菲尔作出某样申明，他的眉尾总会悲天悯人般下垂，浅色的眼睛令你产生某种高贵而易碎的矿石的联想，声音带着天空的回音。他做的是预言。

克鲁利让自己吞得更深，紧韧的黏膜向两边拓开时拉扯出吱啾的水声，有雨滴落进里面，像是一路灌进了他的腹腔，令他发抖又想尖叫。

“你说的会是我们吗？”毒蛇还是忍不住问。他总是忍不住。

之后的很久，没有人说话，歌声退化为无实意的呢喃，我所有爱的誓言都随你而去，你会将我忘记，你会将我忘记。亚茨拉菲尔在沉默中抓住了他，烧到根部的烟叶纸在水汽与肌肤间碾为齑粉，他被推高上树干，粗糙的木纹刻进肩膀，那一片立刻覆满了鳞片。

“这就是你把我带来这里的原因吗？”亚茨反问他，瞳孔在黑夜中扩得很开，将冷色的虹膜侵蚀为月食的光圈，“你将我带来连地图上都不存在的地方，观察游离于基准线之外的疯子，然后让我亲口说出他们的下场？”

克鲁利的喉咙开始变干，心脏坠进肺部。“亚茨拉菲……”

“你想得太多。”一次顶撞，塞进体内的热度烫得如同岩浆，抵住他略靠上方的那个凸起，将克鲁利的脑袋刷为一片嗡嗡的空白。

我亲爱的。刹那之间，亚茨的声音略去空气的介质，带着嘶哑的共鸣直接灌进脑海，让那听起来几乎像是一声叹息。你将我带去世界的每一个角落，用美酒，用甜点，用眼花缭乱的奇景令我弯折膝盖。你知道怎样讨我欢心，你知道如何诱惑我，你不知餍足地在那道红线上舞蹈，企图将我拽得更深……

“我不……”他苍白地试图辩解，最后决定彻底抛弃自己的声带。畏惧令克鲁利化为原型，那条骇人的红腹黑蛇缠在棕榈叶间，头颅垂死般低下。脑内的声音未停止分毫，剖开身体的进攻也未中断。性器的头部抵住了他藏在深处的阴茎，一次叠着一次，毒蛇的红信嘶嘶作响，天使的手指将开始膨出的器官推回体内，直到两人的黏液一并将腔口沾染得满目狼藉。

克鲁利浑身痉挛着，庆幸于自己失去了声音，否则无论呻吟，哭嚎或是不成词句道歉，哪一样都会引来大半个林子的生物。

听我说完。沾着体液的手指抚摸上他的头颅，从额角开始，对待鳞片的方式与捋平短而软的发丝别无二致。我知道你对我做了什么，我的男孩。

你试图引我堕落，又惊惧于我会真的堕落。你以为我已沦陷于你。

克鲁利不敢睁眼。当他真正睁眼，映入脑海的画面几乎令他落入草丛，但天使的双臂撑住了他。亚茨的肌肤是大理石的象牙白，不真实得缺乏血色，被雨水打湿后泛出透明的反光，这让每一只睁开的眼睛变得格外扎眼，仿佛是一把刻刀在那里深深凿出凹陷，瞳孔大睁，盈盈发光。

但你能做到这些的**唯一**原因是我允许你这么做，我允许你这么做是只是因为我**想要**你这么做。

像是雨林里点亮的毒蘑菇，它们渐次从天使的颈部蔓延至手背。浅色的睫毛亲昵地刷过蛇鳞，克鲁利在快感中蜷曲收缩，蛇尾掰断了一整块树枝。亚茨一瞬不瞬地盯着他，将他固定在原地，圆润的眼尾微微眯起，从左边移动到右边。

我不管你是否将它当作引诱或是挑战，因为我不在乎。我能**看见**你，我能**看清**你。你尽管像一只恶魔那样随心所欲，这就是你该做的。将剩余的担忧交给我。

天使的冲撞一次重过一次，夹杂雨水的拍击声带着泥土的腥味，仿佛是打算将自己整个挤进那狭窄的腔口。他也的确做到了。

你爬进我的皮肤下。

克鲁利头朝下，尾巴朝上，像是木段间的一颗琥珀，失去了未来与过去，鼓胀的腹部随着心跳起起伏伏。他看见苍白的光从红色黑色的鳞片间隙溢出，如同烟雾，繁密的雨林下看不见星星，整个星空都储存在他的脊椎里。睁开，闭合，眼球抵着心房，从最深处窥见他难以启齿的黑暗妄想。

你不曾转开视线。

大雨淅沥，克鲁利在破碎的抽噎中变回人类模样，金色的眼睛亮得仿佛要烧起来，他的皮囊被从里到外地掏空，化作泪水，化作汗水和精液，一汩一汩地从缝隙中挤出，雨水蜿蜒着横行在光裸的皮肤上，每一滴都是眼睛的形状。

水汇入水里，亚茨拢着他，光雾交叠在克鲁利的腋下。他的吻是马孔多的雨，像一缕被点燃的烟草缠绕不去，从鼻腔间吸进去，从唇舌间吐出来。辛辣而甜美。

你想象过我们的死法吗？在地狱火中焚烧，在圣水中融化，被拆解成原子飘洒在宇宙，被深埋六尺之下，被悬吊苍穹之间，沐浴在不属于自己的鲜血里，缓慢地消失，没有人会记得。

你想象过这些，不是吗？

但真可惜，这些都不会发生。

因为我们注定永恒。

诗人说，灵魂是一只狗，心是蓬头垢面的流浪汉。克鲁利在哥伦比亚的雨夜头发湿透，衣不蔽体，他的小狗在伊甸园里被砍了脚，从此只能匍匐贴地以腹部行走。

但一位天使在低地发现了他，他将他抱起，脖颈缠绕着脖颈，獠牙暴露在脉搏前。

你无法伤害我。他说。

**FIN.**

*文中提到的两首歌是La Bamba和Por que te vas.


End file.
